siftheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakuza
The Yakuzas, a group of strong samurai. The Yakuzas are founded by Grandmaster Yuma. Kiro was part of it but he rebelled against the clan when his brother got killed. In Sift Worlds Act 2, the team went to Tokyo, Japan, in order to settle things with this japanese gang and it ends up by facing Grandmaster Yuuma. The grandmaster and masters of this clan believe in high divinity often found in precious objects. They treasure that object more than anything, leaders think this object has supernatural abilities. Members *Grandmaster Yuuma *Yakuza Chief *Shigeru *Kiro *Kienji *Vinnie Yakuza is a Japanese crime syndicate that Kiro abandoned. They are professional killers with many abilities. The leader of the Yakuza was Yuuma until he was killed by Kiro. Sift Heads 4 '- Vinnie's Paradise' The Yakuza first appears in the game Sift Heads 4 - Vinnie's Paradise on the second mission in Japan in the second mission in Japan, Shadow of the Traditions, a group of former members of Yakuza, then you have to kill the leader of formerly members of Yakuza and leader is called Kienji. Then on the third and last mission in Japan, the leader of the Yakuza would be poisoned by someone, then you have to kill the person who would eat it. But you have to kill him like an incident, to protect the reputation of the Yakuza. To kill him, you need to shoot in his hand when he is eating. The "HASHI" probably got in his eyes, and he will die like an incident. Sift Renegade The first Yakuza to appear is the brother of Kiro, Kiro and finally after Shawn. After you get out of the house that Shawn dies, you take your bike and go to the next level. The Yakuza appear as enemies in the last chapter of the game. The Yakuza Chief also appears and is wounded by Kiro but he is not dead he is losing many blood. Sift Renegade 2 The Yakuza that appear as in the previous game, but they only have two weapons, swords (katanas) and wooden planks with nails on point. A Yakuza Chief also appears in the game. Other Yakuza with firearms (pistols only) appear along with the other Yakuza with swords on the last level of the full version of Sift Renegade 2 in Last Level of Yakuza Yakuza Chief is apperared vith pistol and sword and Kiro is Seen but Vinnie Coming with Sniper Riffle and Hidden and aimed Yakuza Chief's face and shooted Yakuza Chief's face and Vinnie Killed Yakuza Chief. Sift Heads World - Act 2 The return of Yakuza in Sift Heads World - Act 2 main enemies using firearms (M16) and Shurikens. The game also acppears the new leader of the Yakuza, Yuuma. Sift Heads World - Act 6 The Yakuza appear again in the Sift Heads World - Act 6, now reformed Yakuza Tower and you have to look for their leader, Yuuma. Sift Heads World - The Ultimatum The only Yakuza that appears is the Yuuma, who was beheaded by Kiro. Sift Heads Street Wars - Prologue The Yakuza are one of the organizations that are trying to kill Vinnie and get the 20 million dollars. When Luzio and Rino found Vinnie,the Yakuza arrive and a shootout begins. Vinnie, Luzio and Rino survive, not the Yakuza. Sift Renegade 3 (Defiance) The Yakuza that appear in Sift Renegade 3 Defiance are: Kiro, Shawn, Shigeru, Hayate, Yuuma and Kienji. Sift Heads - Cartels Act 3 The Yakuza appear again in Sift Heads - Cartels Act 3. Shigeru tries to break into Vinnie's house through the window, but Vinnie receives a message (by computer) that someone was breaking into the house. Quickly, Vinnie dodges an attack Shigeru and the two begin to fight. Vinnie and Shigeru end up falling out the window.They end up falling on a roof, then Shigeru tries to kick Vinnie, but Vinnie is faster and grabs his leg and the two fall together.Shigeru ends with an iron bar across his body. A member of the Yakuza helps Shigeru and tries to kill Vinnie,but Kiro arrives and shoots their car, and the Yakuza member flees with Shigeru.Kiro chases the Yakuza, he shoots theyr car but He's out of bullets. Vinnie then arrives and crashes the Yakuzas' car. The two members then flee into the HQ of the Yakuza.Vinnie manages to kill Shigeru and escape the yakuza HQ, but Vinnie is arrested by the police.